The Bet
by iseealivepeople
Summary: After Stan and Kyle get caught being intimate in the boy's locker room, Randy makes a bet on who topped. Also, some other stuff happens. (Lamest summary ever) Contains slash, vulgar language, the gist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is so bland and not very good, I have had writer's block for A LONG time, like almost a year to be honest, I guess writing just isn't as fun as it used to be for me**

 **However, I decided to give it a try with this story, I hope you like it, and if you don't, I don't really blame you, thanks for reading.**

It was a bright and snowy day in South Park, and Mr Mackey was sitting at his desk, patentily waiting for everyone he had called to arrive.

After about ten minutes, he heard a knock on the door, and when he answered it, everyone came filing through the door.

"Everyone just have a seat, m'kay." Mr Mackey said as Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's parents entered the room.

"What did Stan do this time?" Stan's mother, Sharon, asked with a sigh as she sat down on one of the plastic seats across from Mr Mackey's desk next to her son who was already there with Kyle and Kenny.

"Well, uh, I don't know how to say this, but your son was caught having sex in the boy's locker room with his little friend Kyle here." Mr Mackey began.

"What! What! What!" Sheila, Kyle's mother, exclaimed with shock.

"What does my son have to do with this?" Stuart, Kenny's dad, asked.

"He was caught taking pictures of the act, m'kay." Mr Mackey answered.

"So uh, who topped?" Randy, Stan's dad, asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I um, I'm not exactly sure what you mean Mr Marsh." Mr Mackey said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"He means who put their penis in the other guy's.."

"Oh come on! Do we really want to know this about our kids?" Gerald, Kyle's dad, snapped before Stuart could finish.

"You're just saying that because you know my son was on top." Randy retorted.

"No, I don't know that, and I don't want to know that." Gerald said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just settle down, m'kay." Mr Mackey demanded.

"I bet you one hundred dollars that my son topped." Randy said, ignoring Mr Mackey's request.

"I'm not betting you anything." Gerald said.

"That's because you know you'll lose, I'd bet with you, but I agree with you." Stuart said.

Gerald rolled his eyes and stood up,

"Come on Kyle, we'll discuss this at home." He said.

"Your father's right, we'll discuss it, and then we will talking about your grounding young man." Sheila said.

Kyle didn't reply, he just nodded and followed his parents out of the office.

"You're grounded too Stanley." Sharon said.  
"What? You're grounding me for doing something that's completely natural?" Stan protested.

"Having sex in school is against the rules, you know that." Sharon said.

"Aw come on!" Stan exclaimed angrily.

"Listen to your mother, Son." Randy scolded.

"But Dad.."

"No buts!"

Stan huffed and stormed out of the room with his parents close at his heels, as he's walking, he bumps into Cartman.

'Oh great, just what I need.' He thought to himself.

"Oh hey hippy, where's your faggy little Jew boyfriend?" Cartman sneered.

"Not now Cartman." Stan sighed.

"What's wrong? Are you on that time of the month again?" Cartman cooed in a voice of fake concern.

"No Cartman, I'm just not in the mood to talk to your fat ass today!" Stan snapped. Over the years, Cartman had only become more racist and annoying than he ever was.

Cartman opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by Sharon,

"I'm sorry Eric, but Stanley can't talk right now, he has to get home and clean the garage." She said.

"WHAT? The garage hasn't been cleaned in ten years!" Stan exclaimed.

"Then cleaning it should give you time to reflect on what you did, and after that, you're grounded from your video games for a week." She said.

"Whoa dude, I've never seen your mom this pissed off before, what'd you do?" Cartman asked.

"I uh sold pot at school." Stan lied, knowing exactly what would happen if he told Cartman the real reason why he was in trouble.

"Fucking hippies." Cartman muttered before walking away to go pick on Butters like always.

"Go to the car Stanley." Sharon said as she went to go look for her husband.

She soon found him talking to a group of boys in the next hallway.

"What is going on Randy?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just making bets on whether Stan topped or not." He said.

"It doesn't matter Randy! What our son does in private is his own business!" Sharon snapped.

"Not when there's one hundred dollars on the line, Sharon!" Randy snapped back.

"There wouldn't be one hundred dollars on the line if you didn't make that stupid bet!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh whatever Sharon, you just don't understand how bets work." Randy huffed, storming out of the school before his wife could stop him.

"What took so long?" Stan asked when they got to the car.

"Your father had to use the restroom." Sharon answered, not wanting to tell her son the real reason why it took them so long.

Stan nodded and put the ear-buds of his mp3 player into his ears, trying to block out the events of what happened today out of his mind. How could he have been so stupid as to have sex in school? Sure he was hormonal, but he could have controlled himself better, and even worse he allowed Kenny to take pictures, and even worse than that, he had gotten caught which resulted in both him and Kyle getting grounded. He turned up the music louder, trying harder to block his thoughts.

Up front on the passenger seat, Randy thought about the three kids he made a bet with, one thought Stan would top, one thought Kyle would top, and one was undecided, he knew that if he could find enough people who believed Kyle topped, then he'd have a lot of money after he won the bet.

Sharon could tell by the look in Randy's eyes that he was going to come up with another stupid scheme, but like always, she knew that whatever she told him, that he wouldn't listen anyway, she just hoped that it wouldn't put any lives in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of your kind reviews!**

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of short, I will try to make them longer in the future.**

* * *

The following afternoon, Randy was at the bar trying to find even more people to bet with.

"Who do you think would top out of Stan and Kyle, Jimbo?" He asked his half-brother.

"I'd have to go with Stan." Jimbo said.

"I don't know, Stan seems a little bit more sensitive than Kyle remember the hunting indicent?" Ned, Jimbo's friend, said in his voice thing.

"So you bet Kyle topped then?" Randy asked with slight excitement, now he had two hundred dollars within his reach!

"I guess so." Ned replied.

"So, how long is this bet going to last?" Jimbo asked as he ordered a White Russian.

"I uh, haven't really thought about that." Randy said before ordering one for himself.

On the other side of town, Stan was still working on getting the garage cleaned out.

"This is so stupid." He muttered as he tried to organise everything, he had been cleaning since eight in the morning, and he had barely even made a dent in the mess in there.

"It'd be better to get all the trash and stuff out first before you start organizing." He heard a voice say from behind him. When he turned his head, he found himself looking at his ex-girlfriend Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy." He said with a smile, knowing that her idea would work. Even though they broke up, they're still really good friends, and they sometimes go out on double dates with Kyle and Wendy's boyfriend.

"You're welcome, do you need any help?" She asked.

"Yea, thanks, that'd be great." Stan said with a smile.

About an hour later, they were already half-way finished with the garage.

"Wow, it would have taken me a whole week to do that much on my own." Stan said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the hem of his sure.

"I'm sure it wouldn't have taken you THAT long." Wendy said with a snort.

"So, how about a lunch break?" Stan suggested.

"Sounds good to me, what's on the menu?" Wendy asked, following Stan into his house.

"Um, we can have peanut butter sandwiches?" He said.

"My boyfriend is allergic to peanuts." Wendy pointed out.

"Why does that matter? Ohhh." Stan said, realising why it would matter.

"Okay, how about a TV dinner? We have chicken alfredo, chicken and rice, and pizza." Stan then said, looking into the freezer.

"I'll have the chicken and rice please." Wendy said.

"Okay." Stan said, choosing the chicken alfredo for himself.

They ate in silence, and during the whole time, Stan noticed Wendy sneaking peeks at him.

"Uh, what is it? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, finally getting a bit tired of her looking at him.

"Um no, it's not that." Wendy said with her cheeks turning pink slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Stan asked with slight concern.

"I just miss you Stan, I know we're broken up and we've both moved on, but I miss you, and seeing you today and hanging out with you just brought up some old feelings." Wendy admitted, knowing that avoiding the issue would only cause it to get worse.

Stan started at Wendy for a few minutes with his mouth dropped open in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Wendy loved her boyfriend! He was all she ever talked about, now she was telling him that she still had feelings for him? He finally shook his head and closed his mouth only to find Wendy's lips against his in a slow sweet kiss.

'This is kind of nice.' He thought to himself, closing his eyes as he started kissing her back.

After about five minutes, Wendy suddenly pulled away.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed running out of the house. Stan thought about going after her, but he decided against it, he didn't want to make things even more complicated than they already were.

He loved Kyle, more than anything, but his old feelings for Wendy were starting to rise to the surface, and he had to admit that kissing her was amazing, he just didn't know what he would do.


	3. Chapter 3

When Randy got home that evening, he ran upstairs to mull over the results of the bet, so far, seven people bet Stan would top, three people bet Kyle would, and the rest said,

"Who the hell cares?"

He sighed and threw his notebook on the bed, this wasn't working like he had hoped. Sure he had three hundred dollars in the bag, but with bills and stuff, there's not much you can afford with only three hundred dollars.

He decided that instead of asking the adults around South Park, he'd ask the teenagers, surely they'd have more to say about this since they went to school with Stan and Kyle.

"That's it!" He exclaimed with excitement. However, he had no idea how he'd get close enough to the teenagers without seeming like a desperate creep, he couldn't pose as a student, Stan would figure him out right away, however, he could agree to pay a teenager ten percent of whatever he won from the bet if he agreed to work undercover for him, and he knew just who it would be.

Stan walked into the school the following day, luckily the principal only suspended him for the rest of the day, with thoughts of what happened filling his mind. He couldn't sleep all night because of it, he wasn't sure what to do, sure he loved Kyle, but Wendy, Wendy was amazing with her long silky black hair, soft lips, warm brown eyes, and she was also super intelligent, tough, and just perfect all around.

Then there was Kyle, who was also wonderful and amazing and beautiful. Stan sighed and leaned up against his locker, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He sighed again and closed his locker, only to find himself staring into the round face of Clyde Donovan.

"Hey Marsh, I heard what happened, so, who topped?" Clyde asked.

Stan sighed and rolled his eyes, he didn't see why everyone was so obessed over who topped and who bottomed, it's not really that big of a deal, sex is sex, no matter how you take it.

Well, not in the sense that some sex isn't more important that others, because it is, sex with Kyle is way more important than the sex that Kenny has with random girls he just met.

"It's really not any of your business okay?" Stan said with a sigh, he then groaned loudly when he saw Cartman heading towards his direction.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hippy fag that stuck it to Jewboy." He said, slapping Stan's back, knocking him into the lockers.

"Go away, Cartman." Stan said with an annoyed sigh.

"Speaking of the Jew, where is he?" Cartman asked, looking around, ignoring Stan's request.

"In the bathroom, I think he's too afraid to show his face out here." Craig said with a snort before walking up to Stan, who looks like he wants to punch his lights out.

"So, I heard you were selling pot." Craig whispered.

"You heard wrong." Stan said, shoving past him and walking towards the restroom. When he reached it, he knocked on the stall at the end, the stall that Kyle is usually in.

"Occupied." Stan heard Kyle say from inside the stall.

"Ky, it's me, Stan." He said.

"Oh, hey Stan." Kyle said, he didn't seem all that enthused to talk to him. Stan's heart started racing in his chest, did Kyle know what happened between him and Wendy?

"Is something wrong?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes, something's wrong! I got caught having sex in SCHOOL and now everyone knows!" He snapped angrily.

"Come on, I'm sure this will all blow over in a week, I'm sure some crazy thing will happen, and everyone will forget all about us." Stan said.

"Yea, well, my parents are considering me to a boarding school, my mother believes that public schooling is to blame for us having sex in school." Kyle said with a sigh, stepping out of the stall.  
"Y-You told her that isn't true right? I mean, if you had to go to a boarding school, I don't know what I'd do." Stan said with his voice shaking slightly.

"I told her, but I don't think she's going to change her mind." Kyle muttered before leaving the bathroom without so much as giving Stan a hug or any words of affection. Stan couldn't really blame him though, he'd be scared too if his mother threatened to send him to a boarding school.

"I can't believe this." Stan muttered to himself, sliding down to the bathroom floor, he couldn't believe that his boyfriend/super best friend was probably going to be sent to a boarding school! He knew that he would have to do everything in his power to stop that from happening, even if it meant taking drastic measures.


End file.
